Las andanzas del argentino
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Mini drabbles de ArgentinaxTodoElMundo (? (Argentina emparejado con Francia, Italia, Perú, Estados Unidos, Canadá, Uruguay, Ucrania, España, Chile, Inglaterra, Venezuela, Paraguay, México).


1.  
Martín respiro profundo y agitado. No le gustaba estar del otro lado, de ese lado que siempre atribuyo de alguna forma "patético" o "de mina". No abajo. Él arriba. Simple como eso.  
Pero siempre hay excepciones a la regla. Siempre.  
Francis es una persona de la cual había aprendido mucho, sexualmente hablando (y por ahí, gastronómicamente aunque no fuera el tema), y estaba internamente agradecido por ello.  
-Francisss~- Murmuró con voz seductora e infantil, llamándole la atención de inmediato.  
-¿Oui, mon amour?  
-Dépêchez-vous- Dijo con su perfecto francés que a veces solía distorsionarse por un acento único argentino, propio de Martín.  
-Comme vous dites, monsieur- Rió por lo bajo ante la fingida e innecesaria formalidad que de vez en cuando solían usar, simplemente para participar de ese juego de dos jugadores donde compiten por un mayor puntaje, pero al final, ambos son ganadores.  
El francés cambio su ritmo, haciéndolo más desigual y rápido, sin un ritmo definido pero sin perder la costumbre de premeditar cada movimiento, sin pensarlo. Todo para causar esa reacción que tanto admiraba del menor, esa forma única y hermosa que tenía de llegar al clímax y aullar su nombre como si quisiera que todos lo oyeran.  
-J' adore la forme en qui tu fait l' amour. Vous êtes belle- Ronroneaba el mayor para complacer al argentino, sin mentir.  
Porque Argentina era su latino favorito, y Martín lo sabía. Y tomaba provecho de aquello, con cada sonrisa cómplice durante una reunión o cada beso y caricia en privado.  
-Merci beaucoup, bon monsieur- Susurró el rubio volviendo a su juego amistoso y falto de inocencia con una sonrisa que prometía el cielo.  
2.  
Feliciano supo desde el momento en que sirvió su preciada pasta arriba de la mesa en que todo terminaría como la famosa película de Disney donde esos perros tan carismáticos terminaban besándose inocentemente.  
Solo le faltaba la inocencia.  
La lengua de Martín tenía ese sabor inconfundible suyo y el italiano podía asegurar que con la salsa boloñesa de sus fideos sabia mil veces mejor. Eso fue lo que en un primer momento lo empujó a devolverle el beso con entusiasmo, demostrándole que a pesar de ser un poco lento de a momentos, besar era algo en lo que nunca había fallado, como en cocinar.  
Martín era consciente de que su beso se había revelado, volviendo todo lo que le quería darle al castaño en su contra. La pasión y la dominación que tenía guardada para arrojársela en un solo sentimiento fundido, se fue consumiendo hasta ser casi dominado. El rubio siguió insistiendo, pasando a mordiscones a la otra boca pero el otro se alejó.  
- Non voglio- Se negó el italiano.  
-¿Cómo que no querés? Si recién…  
-Prima… sapeva di pasta- Dijo con tono cándido y feliz.  
-¿Y ahora ya no sabe a pasta?  
- Non più.  
-¿Me besarías otra vez si te supiera otra vez a pasta?- Inquirió con interés.  
Feliciano asintió.  
Así es como, entre bocado y beso, beso y bocado, terminaron en una noche amorosa no planeada a la cual ninguno puso objeción, disfrutando del gran platillo italiano al mejor estilo argento.  
3.  
-¿Me dejarías?  
-¿Dejarte qué?- Dijo el peruano por lo bajo, casi en un susurro.  
-Agradecerte. Así como por todo. Pero a mi manera.  
Miguel no llegaba a comprender. Le había dicho palabras parecidas cuando comenzó con todo este coqueteo y lo que el argentino llamaba "dar las gracias, a su manera" que básicamente eran caricias subidas de tono hechas con un amor que abrumaban en sobremanera al castaño. Pero éste no terminaba de entender a qué se refería.  
-¿Agradecerme por qué?- Insistió, tratando de salir de su estupor. Porque Martín no dejaba de tocarlo, de arrastrar sus dedos casi perezosamente por su piel caliente al descubierto.  
-Por todo…  
El menor resopló por el calor y la molesta de las respuestas inciertas de Martín, quien rió con una risa simple y suave como sus actuales caricias, las cuales recorrían las tierras peruanas con admiración y ternura.  
-Agradecerte por estar siempre ahí, a pesar de que nunca estés visible. Por apoyarme siempre. Gracias.  
Martín lo tomó de las mejillas sonrojadas y lo besó suavemente antes de dedicarse a terminar su "gracias" de una forma más acalorada y sudorosa.  
4.  
Esa relación de amistad enfermiza que siempre pendulaba entre el amor y el odio, el odio y el amor, el rencor y la admiración y la admiración y el rencor.  
Aun así, en ningún momento era un impedimento para juntarse a… err… ¿Mirar películas pornográficas? Eso era algo que ambos podían disfrutar. "Intercambio de culturas", les gustaba llamarlo.  
Que las películas estadounidenses tenían mejores mujeres.  
Que las películas argentinas eran más pasionales.  
Que las estadounidenses tenían mejores historias, más allá del contexto pornográfico.  
Que las argentinas eran más excitantes.  
No importa cómo y qué pensaban de las producciones del otro, simplemente las disfrutaban. Especialmente por lo que venía después.  
El estadounidense se tiraba encima del argentino y éste lo atrapaba con las piernas. Se devoraron la boca como si nunca lo hubieran hecho antes, entre películas y comida chatarra. Ese amor por esas cosas sencillas y ociosas los unía en estos encuentros calientes demostrándose que si bien había infinitas cosas que no compartían, había unas pocas que sí.  
-Demuéstrame lo que hacen en tus películas…  
-¿Eso nomas?- Rió con orgullo- Eso no es nada comparado con lo que te voy a hacer esta noche…  
-¿Qué me vas a hacer? Oh, i'm scared…  
El argentino rió, tomándolo de la cintura de forma sensual y salvaje mientras el otro lo seguía con la mirada, para luego demostrarle con las manos que no es el único que tiene las ventas internaciones de películas pornográficas por los cielos.  
Uno sacaba la ropa, el otro lo besaba. Luego se turnaban, en un juego que los entretenía a los dos, por turnos que no se respetaban aunque fingieran que sí.  
-Let me show what I can do- Pidió el mayor.  
Extrañamente pedía una cosa amablemente, pero le gustaba hacerlo cuando se trataba del argentino. Porque a Martín le gustaba.  
-Nou… esta noche es mía, yanqui…  
-¿Eh?  
Martín deslizó su rodilla para frotarla contra la entrepierna del mayor, sonriendo ante la sorpresa súbita de Alfred.  
-Me gusta cuando ponés esa cara que es igual a las de las minas en las películas…  
-I like when you end screaming my name- Se burló el estadounidense, sin mentirle.  
-Mejor callate- Martín rió, pensando en que esta noche sería exactamente al revés.  
5.  
-¿Más?  
-Y…yes… ¡No! Not want more…  
-¿No más? Creí que te gustaba.  
-Yes, i'm…ah… more...  
El argentino sonrió, sabiendo a qué se refería.  
-No sé a qué "más" te referís.  
-Ah… more… of you…  
-¿De mi? Creí que querías más de esto…- Martín sonrió, aun sabiendo que el otro no podía verlo.  
Vertió más miel de maple por su cuerpo pálido, haciéndolo temblar. Lamió el camino de miel, dejando su piel pegajosa al tacto, pero dulce…  
-Entonces más de mi. ¡A la orden, Matty!- Exclamó infantilmente, empujando su cuerpo hacia adelante, aplastando al pequeño canadiense contra la mesa.  
-Ah…  
No, Martín no estaba conforme. Algo le decía podía gemir más, que podía pedir mucho más por él. Todavía llevaban la ropa y como si fuera poco, la erección de Matthew se refregaba contra la mesa en la cual, minutos antes, habían estado comiendo waffles con toda inocencia.  
-Tenías razón, la miel de maple es rica… ¿O sos vos…?  
-Shut up and… do something…  
Martin negó con la cabeza. Ah, el canadiense podía ser muy tierno si se lo proponía. Le besó el cuello, que todavía sabia dulce y rico y eso lo instó a seguir adelante, por más que no debería estar ahí, por más que Alfred llegaría en cualquier momento, y por más que debería estar en su casa, trabajando para su país en vez de andar caliente y goloso.  
-Move on, please…  
A la mierda el trabajo, el gobierno y todo su puto país. Solo ellos, Kuma y las paredes de la casa de Canadá serian testigos de aquel acto de pasión producto del aburrimiento y de una merienda casual.  
6.  
-¿Y? ¿Todavía querés eso de "ser autónomo"? ¿"Federalismo"?- Martín rió con cinismo.  
Sebastián gruñó, chasqueando la lengua con molestia. Estaba perdiendo.  
-Sí, aun lo quiero.- Lo observó desafiante, realmente enojado.  
-¿Si?  
Martín rozó con dos de sus dedos la próstata del menor, repetidamente. Y no se detuvo hasta que los gemidos del charrúa lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Retiró los dedos mas no dejó de torturarlo con besos y caricias.  
-¿Por qué independencia… si me tenés a mi? ¿Para qué autonomía? ¿Qué acaso no podés hacer lo que quieras? Entre mis provincias, sos mi favorito- Le guiña un ojo, cómplice.  
Pero el de la banda oriental negó con la cabeza. Sabía muy bien cuando Martín mentía y cuando no. También tenía muy en claro que éste estaba intentando manipularlo… y que él mismo estaba cayendo en su trampa de falso amor.  
-¿Por qué me mentís?- Inquirió con inocente tristeza.  
-Yo no te miento. Yo nunca te mentiría. Yo no quiero que te alejes de mí, quiero que sigamos siendo uno, ahora y por siempre… y para siempre… por los años de los años…- Mientras hablaba, Martín lo besaba y para reafirmar que lo que decía no era broma, comenzó a morderlo.- ¿Por qué separarnos?- Siguió- ¿Por qué alejarnos? ¿Por qué poner más peso en tus hombros del que puedas soportar…?  
-No, ah… yo no, no me refería… ah… a eso- Gimió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose estúpido.  
-¿No?  
-No… yo quería… no, yo-yo quiero ser, ah… quiero… ah…  
Martín no lo dejó continuar, volviendo a introducir sus dedos con aire serio.  
-¿Por qué no te quedás conmigo? Sería mejor, ¿Qué decís?  
Una y otra vez, roces, besos, caricias, mordidas y susurros, habían roto la convicción que tenía sobre sus planes para su futuro y futuro de su posible autonomía como provincia del Rio de la Plata.  
Siempre ocurría lo mismo.  
Algún día lograría resistir… pero ese día no era hoy.  
7.  
Martín le tenía ganas. Así de simple y así de directo.  
No tenían mucha relación, sus países eran lejanos y no se cruzaban demasiado. Pero Martín le tenía ganas.  
Entre flor y chamuyo barato, guiño y uno que otro beso robado, logró su objetivo. Fue más fácil de lo que creyó.  
-Ucrania…- Respiró besando esos pómulos color rosados.  
-No me mires así- Dijo ella inflando los cachetes, rehuyendo la mirada del rubio.  
-¿Mirarte como…? Sos hermosa, no podés pretender que yo…  
-No, tú solo me quieres para una sola noche- Negó entristecida, tapando sus pechos suavemente con su brazo.  
-No, yo no…- El argentino se quedó sin fundamentos.  
-¿Lo ves? Nadie me quiere realmente…  
-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Sos hermosa, más allá del exterior. Tierna y dulce…- Le sonrió antes de volverla a besar insistentemente, acariciándole los hombros.  
-¿Eso crees?  
-Ahá, estoy seguro.- Asiente, mirándola profundamente para hacerle notar que no mentía.  
-Ah, señor argentino, me alegro mucho de haberme encontrado con usted.- Su tono fue cantarín, complacida de la atención que recibía.  
-Te dije que me llamaras Martín- Repitió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Martín…- Susurró ella, entrecerrando los ojos.  
Esta chica iba a matarlo. Sin darse cuenta, ella era una de las más bonitas con quienes había estado. Con todo cuidado y ternura, la volvió a besar, al mismo tiempo que poco a poco iba descartando sus prendas, sumiéndose en un torbellino de secretos que se quedarían en esa misma habitación.  
-Hermosa.  
-Oh, calla…  
Martín rió, acostándose con ella en la cama.  
8.  
-Y cuando yo… hacia esto… ¿Te acordás?- Preguntó el español, atacándolo con cosquillas.  
-¡Sí, sí, me acuerdo! Pero nunca me gustó. No me gustan las cosquillas.  
-¿Y cuando hacia… esto…?- Volvió a decir, besándole la frente.  
-No, tampoco me gustaba. ¡Che, porque yo te odiaba! Pero ahora me gustaría si me besaras más abajo…  
-¿Qué tan abajo? ¿En la boca…?- Antonio sonrió juguetonamente.  
-No, yo decía más abajo pero como vos quieras…  
-¡Ah, pero si tú has salido a Francia, coño!- Rió divertido.  
-Sí ¿Y? igual no te hagas el santo que vos sos tan malo como él…  
-¿Malo? ¿Yo?- Dijo fingiendo indignación.  
-Sí, vos. O…- Una idea se le apareció en la cabeza- O me podés demostrar que no sos malo.  
-Pues sí, era exactamente lo que iba a hacer- Exclamó sabiendo que estaba siendo desafiado y, aceptando el reto, llevó su boca "más abajo".  
Así fue como el jefe España lamió y chupó con todo ímpetu para demostrar que algo había aprendido en todos sus años en el Bad Friends Trio. De arriba abajo, de abajo arriba. De un lado al otro, llenando de besos mojados toda la erección del rubio hasta que este no podía contener ni los gemidos, mucho menos se animó a contener su semilla.  
El castaño se lamió a boca, aun sonriente.  
-¿Y?  
-Bien, no sos taaaan "malo"- El argentino lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, teniendo en cuenta de quien había sacado su espíritu competitivo.  
-¿Como que taaaan?  
-Traducción: Vení y cógeme, boludo. A no, eso era agarrame. Hee… ¿Cómo decirlo?  
-Ya he entendido, Martín- El mayor suspiró, negando con la cabeza.  
-¿Entonces, qué esperas?  
La respuesta fue inmediata. El español tumbó en un segundo al argentino y este, feliz de tener un nuevo maestro de quien aprender, puso especial atención en las lecciones del jefe España,  
9.  
-Te amo.  
-No es cierto.  
-No, no lo es- Aceptó el chileno, tirando de la nuca de su vecino para darle un beso.  
-¿Y entonces a qué se debe tan reveladora falacia?- Inquirió arrastrando las palabras hasta que se hicieran un leve susurro.  
-No sé. Quizá lo dije porque tenía ganas probar eso que tu llamas "romanticismo", nomas para el momento...- Manuel hundió su cabeza en la almohada, esperando que Martín hiciera algo como siempre, dando por terminada toda inútil conversación.  
Pero no fue así.  
-O quizá lo digas porque sea cierto…- Murmuró el argentino en su oído, entreteniéndose con su cabello marrón oscuro.  
-Tal vez. Pero mejor dejemos las weas para otro momento.  
Martín lo besó, tan de acuerdo como en desacuerdo. El beso fue lento, consistiendo en hacer una mezcla de saliva donde ambas bocas eran el recipiente pasajero y las lenguas eran una especie de cuchara que usaban más para tocarse entre sí que para revolver.  
-Pero, ¿Sabés qué?- Interrumpió el argentino, otra vez.  
-¿Qué?  
Martín no contestó, acariciando la entrepierna del menor constante y duro. Un rato después se dignó a contestar. Solía distraerse cuando se trataba de Manuel, quien sin darse cuenta ponía caras que lo volvían loco.  
-Que prefiero que intentes decirme esas cursilerías. Hacen más lindas el momento, aunque no sean más que mentiras.  
Luego de un gemido largo, el chileno pudo procesar las palabras del argento. Pensó en algo para decirle, en una burla o un sonido cargado de sarcasmo pero… se dio cuenta que tenía razón.  
-Entonces… te amo…  
-Yo también- Mintió Martín, prometiéndose a sí mismo cumplir esas palabras durante las horas que estuviera con el chileno. Lo amaría, por más que fuera una mentira temporal.  
10.  
El té derramado al lado del mate llamaría la atención a cualquiera.  
También lo haría el hecho de que el inglés estuviera gritando el nombre de quien juraría hasta su último aliento que odiaba con todo su ser. Un odio completamente correspondido.  
Pero nunca se puede odiar a una persona al cien por ciento y si bien ellos afirmaban que sí se odiaban, no podían hacerlo todo el tiempo. Era cansador. Era casi aburrido.  
-¿Por qué me odias?- Se preguntó Martín, esperando a que el otro le diera una respuesta.  
-¿Lo preguntas cuando te has impuesto a mi imperio e incluso ahora, tú estás…?  
Estás así.  
El mayor no pudo terminar su frase. Recordó esos momentos donde él venía a visitarlo para comerciar en las espaldas del español, con tal de sacar algo de dinero de esas tierras pobres. Eso se decía y se dio cuenta que aun seguía intentando buscar al niño débil a quien quería cuidar que Estados Unidos no había podido ser.  
-¿Cuándo estoy qué?  
-Ocúpate de lo que te compete. No vine aquí a tomar el té.  
-No, viniste porque no podés resistirte a esta sexysisdad de dios- Bromeó Martín tratando de ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo.  
Haciendo caso al inglés, siguió su trabajo.  
Vertió de su propia saliva en sus dedos, frotándolos contra los erectos pezones del mayor con cierta diversión lujuriosa y vengativa. Debajo de él, Arthur estuvo a punto de reprocharle algo ante el comentario egocéntrico pero en vez de eso se estremeció de placer.  
Siguieron despacio, dejando el odio de lado para evocar recuerdos melancólicos de cuando sí se llevaban bien, de cuando disfrutaban de mutua compañía.  
Esos días ya estaban fuera del alcance de los dos.  
Solo podían recostarse en una cama y disfrutar de estos momentos.  
11.  
-Me encanta tu acento.  
-Yo no tengo acento- Se quejó María con una sonrisa.  
-¡Qué no! Sí tenés, y uno que me encanta.  
-Tú eres el que tiene acento- Río ella.- Me habían dicho que tus métodos de seducción eran más infalibles.  
-¿Entonces tengo buena fama?  
-Quita esa sonrisa boba de tu cara. Yo solo pasaré un ratico contigo porque estoy aburrida- la venezolana se acomodó su cabello negro, tentándolo indirectamente.  
-Escusas, siempre ponen escusas- Martín le sonrió de su forma especial, esa sonrisa media torcida que tenía brillo propio, prometiendo con tan solo esa sola mueca diversión y placer, dándole a creer a la chica que los métodos de seducción del argentino no tenían como base las palabras.  
-Bien, ¿Qué pretendes hacerme?- Sabía las implicaciones de dejarse en manos del segundo país más pervertido que conocía pero no podía negársele…  
-Muchas cosas…  
Martín le fue relatando esas cosas mientras la llevó a hacer el amor. Él le relataba cómo iba a llevarla a un infinito lleno de dulzura, mientras la besaba. Le contaba como era el espacio, como eran las galaxias, entre caricia y caricia le susurraba las más grandes fantasías de cielo y amor que tenía. Cada expectativa de sueño mojado y safari venezolano por tierras ajenas, combinándose con un momento real y relatado, sumiendo a María en el propio mundo que Martín iba inventando para ella, para que ambos se refugiaran en un planeta cercano de sábanas blancas y estrellas calientes.  
-Quiero otro beso- Pidió ella.- Pero seguí…  
-Sí…- Martín la beso, hablando contra sus labios, sin dejar de entrar y salir de ella al ritmo sus palabras que cada vez tenían menos sentido para el mundo y más sentido para ellos.  
Pero ya no estaban en el mundo, sino que estaban en otro lugar, perteneciendo a otro tiempo creado por el mismo Martín.  
12.  
La hamaca paraguaya tembló junto al cuerpo del menor.  
Martín rió cuando una hoja cayó en la frente de Daniel por el viento frio que empezaba a volarle los cabellos y a secarle el sudor de la piel.  
Sin necesidad de palabras, el argentino le contaba cuanto lo quería y cuanto lo apreciaba con simples movimientos, profundos y suaves, lentos como una caricia y tan perfectos como inciertos.  
El castaño alejó la hoja y estaba a punto de reprochar cuando un gemido se le escapó. Luego de ese sonido, le siguieron unos cuantos más, unos de puro placer mientras otros creados con el fin de ver, fase a fase, como el rubio iba perdiendo su cordura y todo rastro de voluntad.  
Cuando Martín olvidó que el paraguayo era su primo, que era una persona apreciada y alguien menor a quien debía tratar con cuidado, recién cuando el placer le ganó a su mente, empezó a embestirlo de verdad.  
Esa transición de indecisión era la que le encantaba a Daniel. Esa impotencia de Martín, esa inseguridad suya no poder decidir cómo tratar al castaño. Y luego venía la gota que rebalsaba el vaso, el gemido o el ruego que lograba que el argentino perdiera los estribos y éste empezara a darle más placer del que podía caber en su cuerpo.  
-¡M-Martín!- Daniel hundió sus dedos en la cabellera rubia, rozando con sus yemas el suave pelo corto que tenía el mayor.  
-Dani…- Le respiró en el oído, agitado y en el borde.  
La hamaca se tambaleaba al ritmo de las embestidas que daba Martín, creando una melodía de movimientos que se acompasaban con los gemidos de Daniel.  
Las hojas siguieron cayendo, anunciando la tormenta que se avecinaba, empecinándose y negándose a dejar que Martín pudiera marcharse tranquilo a su casa. Hasta el clima quería que se quedara a dormir en casa del paraguayo.  
El viento y las hojas se llevaron los gemidos y nombres que dieron lugar a un hermoso momento del cual ninguno quiso mencionar.  
13.  
A veces, cuando los problemas y el enojo con su vecino no daban para más, el tequila era buena solución.  
Martín, al tanto de estos problemas, le gustaba hacer algo.  
Está demás decir que el argentino odia que lo ignoren, pero cuando Pedro está enojado no tiene tiempo para bromas.  
El argentino le promete de la nada una solución mejor que emborracharse. El mexicano sabe a lo que si refiere y está de acuerdo con tal resolución mas niega con la cabeza, diciendo:  
-No me va ayudar.  
Así, Martín se enfrasca en demostrarle que al menos por un rato, puede funcionar. Que él puede ser ese amor fracasado, esa decepción que creó el gringo.  
Puede besarlo mejor que él, puede acariciarlo mejor que él e incluso, puede mentirle mejor que él. Puede amarlo, si se lo propone.  
-Pancho…- Musita el argentino para complacer al mexicano.  
-Martín… gracias…  
-Para vos, estoy siempre- Y una sonrisa sincera de compañerismo y algo más nace en su rostro.  
Todavía ido por el alcohol, las siguientes horas Pedro observa a Martín pensando en el parecido que tiene con su vecino y qué diferentes son en realidad. El amor que el argentino le dona como si fuera una mera beneficencia le hace repensar cosas en su vida, sobre a quienes es mejor dejar entrar en su vida y quiénes no.  
Aun no estaba seguro si debía seguir permitiendo al rubio hacer estas cosas pero el hecho de que realmente lo disfrutaba y, era mejor que emborracharse, hace que la conveniencia de tenerlo a su lado fuera evidente.  
-Martín…- Musitó entre espasmos y gemidos, sonriéndole por primera vez.


End file.
